Azerbaijani Republic
Nation Information The Azerbaijani Republic is a growing, mostly developed, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Azerbaijani Republic work diligently to produce Lead and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Azerbaijani Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Azerbaijani Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Azerbaijani Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Azerbaijani Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Azerbaijani Republic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Territory The Azerbaijani Republic is situated in the Caucasus region of Eurasia. Three physical features dominate Azerbaijan: the Caspian Sea, whose shoreline forms a natural boundary to the east; the Greater Caucasus mountain range to the north; and the extensive flatlands at the country's center. Special administrative subdivisions are the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic and the Armenian Autonomous Republic. Located in the region of the southern Caucasus Mountains, Azerbaijan borders the Caspian Sea to the east, Dagestan and New Byzantine Republic to the north, New Byzantine Republic to the east, Rebel Army to the south, and Nagorno Karabakh (a landlocked independent country, inside Azerbaijan) The capital of Azerbaijan is the ancient city of Baku. Administrative divisions of the Azerbaijani Republic The Azerbaijani Republic is divided into: 51 districts (rayonlar; sing. – rayon), 9 cities (şəhərlər; sing. – şəhər), List of administrative divisions # Absheron Rayon (Abşeron) (includes an exclave in Baku) # Aghjabadi Rayon (Ağcabədi) # Agdam Rayon (Ağdam) # Agdash Rayon (Ağdaş) # Agstafa Rayon (Ağstafa) # Agsu Rayon (Ağsu) # Shirvan city # Astara Rayon (De jure part of Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic) # Baku city (Bakı) # Balakan Rayon (Balakən) # Barda Rayon (Bərdə) # Beylagan Rayon (Beyləqan) # Bilasuvar Rayon (Biləsuvar) # Jabrayil Rayon (Cəbrayıl) # Jalilabad Rayon (Cəlilabad) # Dashkasan Rayon (Daşkəsən) # Davachi Rayon (Dəvəçi) # Fizuli Rayon (Füzuli) # Gadabay Rayon (Gədəbəy) # Ganja city (Gəncə) # Goranboy Rayon # Goychay Rayon (Göyçay) # Hajigabul Rayon (Hacıqabul) # Imishli Rayon (İmişli) # Ismailli Rayon (İsmayıllı) # Kalbajar Rayon (Kəlbəcər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Kurdamir Rayon (Kürdəmir) # Lachin Rayon (Laçın) # Lankaran Rayon (Lənkəran) (De jure part of Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic) # Lankaran city (Lənkəran) (De jure Capital of Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic) # Lerik Rayon (De jure part of Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic) # Masally Rayon (Masallı) (De jure part of Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic) # Mingachevir city (Mingəçevir) # Naftalan city # Neftchala Rayon (Neftçala) # Oghuz Rayon (Oğuz) # Qabala Rayon (Qəbələ) # Qakh Rayon (Qax) # Qazakh Rayon (Qazax) # Gobustan Rayon # Quba Rayon # Qubadli Rayon (Qubadlı) # Qusar Rayon # Saatly Rayon (Saatlı) # Sabirabad Rayon # Shaki Rayon (Şəki) # Shaki city (Şəki) # Salyan Rayon # Shamakhi Rayon (Şamaxı) # Shamkir Rayon (Şəmkir) # Samukh Rayon (Samux) # Siazan Rayon (Siyəzən) # Sumqayit city (Sumqayıt) # Shusha Rayon (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Shusha city (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tartar Rayon (Tərtər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tovuz Rayon # Ujar Rayon (Ucar) # Khachmaz Rayon (Xaçmaz) # Stepanakert city (Xankəndi) (de facto capital of Nagorno-Karabakh) # Goygol Rayon formerly Khanlar (Xanlar) # Khizi Rayon (Xızı) # Khojali Rayon (Xocalı) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Khojavend Rayon (Xocavənd) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Yardymli Rayon (Yardımlı) (De jure part of Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic) # Yevlakh Rayon (Yevlax) # Yevlakh city (Yevlax) # Zangilan Rayon (Zəngilan) # Zaqatala Rayon # Zardab Rayon(Zərdab) Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic The seven rayons and the city (şəhər) of Nakhchivan are listed and numbered separately. # Babek (Babək) # Julfa (Culfa) # Kangarli (Kəngərli) # Nakhchivan City (Naxçıvan Şəhər) # Ordubad # Sadarak (Sədərək) # Shakhbuz (Şahbuz) # Sharur (Şərur) Armenian Autonomous Republic The Armenian Autonomous Republic is subdivided into eleven administrative divisions. Of these, ten are provinces, known as marzer (մարզեր) or in the singular form marz (մարզ) in Armenian, which is, in turn, derived from the Persian word mærz, meaning "border". # Aragatsotn # Ararat # Armavir # Gegharkunik # Kotayk # Lori # Shirak # Syunik # Tavush # Vayots Dzor # Yerevan Military of the Azerbaijani Republic Army of Azerbaijan 7000 Active Soldiers 17000 Reserve Troops 200 x T-64 Main battle tank 60 x BMP-1 Infantry fighting vehicle 20 x BTR-4 Wheeled armoured personnel carrier Artillery Corps of Azerbaijan 70 x MT-12 "Rapira" 100mm smoothbore AT-Gun 30 x 122mm 40-tube Multiple Launch Rocket system Grad 50 x M46 130 mm Strategic Missiles Corps of Azerbaijan 2 x Ground Based Tomahawk Missiles Air Force of Azerbaijan 2 x AH-1 Cobra 28 x Yakovlev Yak-9 20 x P-51 Mustang Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic The Azerbaijani Republic declared its independence from New Roma on November 25, 2008, with Ilham Aliyev, former Governor of Rukiapolis (now Baku), becoming the country's first President. The head of state and head of government are separate from the country’s law-making body. The President is the head of the state and the Prime Minister is the head of executive branch. People elect the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister appoints all cabinet-level government administrators (ministers, heads of other central executive bodies) The National Assembly (Milli Məclisi) has 125 members, elected for a 6 months term in single-seat constituencies. It is the laws-making body. Foreign Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic * Ambassador to Vaule: Polad Bulbuloglu * Ambassador to Wighton: Fahreddin Gurbanov * Ambassador to Nagorno-Karabakh: Rafael Ibrahimov Union of Transcaucasian Republics The Union of Transcaucasian Republics is a regional organization whose participating countries are breakup Republics of the Transcaucasian Area. The UTR is not a superstate, and it is comparable to a loose confederation similar to the original United European States rather than today’s New Roma. Although the UTR has few supranational powers, it is more than a purely symbolic organization, possessing coordinating powers in the realm of trade, finance, lawmaking, and security. It has also promoted cooperation on democratization and cross-border crime prevention. As a regional organization, URT participates in international politics. The organization was founded on 8 December 2008 by Azerbaijan, Dagestan, and Nagorno-Karabakh, when the leaders of the three countries met in Baku and signed a Creation act of the Union of Transcaucasian Republics. At the same time they announced that the new alliance would be open to all republics of the Transcaucasian region, as well as other nations sharing the same goals. National Symbols National Flag of the Azerbaijani Republic. Adopted on November 25, 2008. Flag of the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic. Adopted on December 20, 2008. Flag of the Armenian Autonomous Republic. Adopted on December 26, 2008. Flag of the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic. Adopted on February 17, 2009. List of Political Parties of the Azerbaijani Republic ANIP - Azerbaijan National Independence Party (Azərbaycan Milli İstiqlal Partiyası) Candidate: Ehtibar Mammadov Motto: Freedom. ANIP. Law Ideology: Conservatism, State Capitalism Objectives: * The party’s strategic goal is "to raise people’s living standards." * The ANIP undertakes the task to become a ruling party capable of ensuring support for the president’s initiatives, including that in crisis situations. * The party's congress adopted a Manifesto which stated that the Azerbaijan National * Independence Party had been set up to ensure “nationwide progress”. Being a party of not just the parliamentary, but also of the nationwide majority, to unite the country’s responsible political figures. APFP - Azerbaijan Popular Front Party (Azərbaycan Xalq Cəbhəsi Partiyası) Candidate: Ali Kerimli Motto: Azerbaijan, Labor, People's Rule, Socialism Ideology: Marxism-Leninism, Soviet Economy Objectives: * People's rule, justice providing for a guaranteed right to labour and labour remuneration according to the final results of this labour; * Free education and free health care, comfortable housing, rest and recreation, social security; * Equality based on liberated labour, the elimination of exploitation of man by man and all types of social parasitism, and on the domination of public forms of ownership of the means of production; * Patriotism, equality of nations, people's friendship, and the unity of patriotic and internationalist principles; * A citizen's responsibility to society and society's responsibility to the citizen, the unity of the individual's rights and duties; * Socialism in its renovated forms formalised in the future constitution and matching the modern level of the productive forces, ecological security and the character of tasks facing mankind, and communism as the historical future of mankind. NAP - New Azerbaijan Party (Yeni Azərbaycan Partiyası) Candidate: Heydar Aliyev Motto: Based on lasting values of state and human dignity, we rely on the past and strive for the future. Ideology: Liberalism, State Capitalism Objectives: * To give an opportunity to everyone who wants to work and is capable of working to bring his talents into play and get worthy pay for good work * To immediately stop price rises; to implement the housing reform with the parallel reduction in tariffs for utility services * To annul the payment of the rent by the pensioners, and to give free housing to young families. * The notion of the National Assembly's members responsibility for idleness, inefficiency and neglect of direct contacts with the electorate should be introduced. * The tax system must stimulate production in Azerbaijan, serve the domestic producer’s interests and help attract investments. * The state must support scientific progress, the development of high technologies and research towns. The state must support the development of education and the right to receive free education, including higher education. Only those wanting to take a refresher course or get a second education must pay for it. Free medical care should be given to all those who need it. CSP - Civic Solidarity Party (Vətəndaş Həmrəyliyi Partiyası) Candidate: Sabir Rustamxanli Motto: For Motherland and Justice Ideology: National conservatism, Free Market Objectives: * Contribution towards realization of strategic tasks of country’s development – creation of an adequate level of life of citizens of Azerbaijani Republic and formation of a strong and effective state * Contribution towards ensuring lawful rights and freedoms of citizens as guaranteed by the Constitution of Azerbaijani Republic and laws of Azerbaijani Republic. * Contribution towards formation of citizen society in Azerbaijan and interaction of institutes of citizen society with governmental body according to democratic principles * Contribution towards creating the system of governmental power, which is able to guarantee protection of life, security, rights of citizens and execution of laws. = Elections in the Azerbaijani Republic = The Azerbaijani Republic elects on national level a Prime Minister and a legislature. The Prime Minister is elected for a six month term by the people. The National Assembly (Milli Məclis) has 125 members. The current electoral law gives 25 seats majority bonus to the winning party. The first general election was held in the Azerbaijani Republic on November 28, 2008. Unexpectedly, Ali Kerimli, leader of the Azerbaijan Popular Front Party was elected in an election which observers held to be free and fair. Summary of General Election 2008 * Ali Kerimli — APFP (Azərbaycan Xalq Cəbhəsi Partiyası): 55% * Hayder Aliyev — NAP (Yeni Azərbaycan Partiyası): 30% * Ehtibar Mammadov — ANIP (Azərbaycan Milli İstiqlal Partiyası: 10% * Sabir Rustamxanli — CSP (Vətəndaş Həmrəyliyi Partiyası: 5% = Sport = Football is the most popular sport in Azerbaijan. Azeri football is organized by Association of Football Federations of Azerbaijan, or AFFA, which runs the national, professional football league, and the Azerbaijani national football team. The country has 5 stadiums: * Aliyev Stadium (Baku, Azerbaijan) * New Stadium (Baku, Azerbaijan) * National Stadium (Xırdalan, Azerbaijan) * Salyany City Stadium (Salyan, Talyshstan) * Shafa Stadium (Lankaran ,Talyshstan) = History of the Azerbaijani Republic = Pre-Union era, Communist Party of Cyber Nations * November 25, 2008. The Azerbaijani Republic declares independence and joins the Communist Party of CyberNations, but mantains its free market system. * November 26, 2008, noon. The nations of United Socialists and Blauwland welcome the Azerbaijani Republic in the Communist Party of CyberNations by sending 6.000.000 dollars as foreign aid to boost Azerbaijani economy. Meanwhile, the Republic opens trade routes to improve national resources. * November 26, 2008, afternoon. President Aliyev in a televised communique, announces the Azerbaijani Republic enters the international political stages. Great military parade in Baku. Value is the first nation to recognize the Azerbaijani Republic. * November 26, 2008, late afternoon. New Roma recognizes the Azerbaijani Republic, Roman troops and civil officers leave the Republic. * November 27, 2008, midnight. The Ministry of Interior publishes the list of Political Parties registered to November 2008 General Elections. * November 27, 2008, noon. The Baku Construction Company completed two new stadiums in Baku, the "National Stadium" and "Aliyev Stadium". First Deputy Minister of Youth and Sport says the stadiums were completed at a cost of $220.000. * November 28, 2008, afternoon. Azerbaijani citizens are called to vote the first Prime Minister of the Azerbaijani Republic, exit polls show APFP ahead of ANIP and NAP. * November 30, 2008, afternoon. President Ilham Aliyev officially closes voting across polling stations, official results give victory to APFP candidate Ali Kerimli, first Prime Minister of the Azerbaijani Republic * November 30, 2008, evening. The nation Sovit Union sends 3.000.000 dollar to the Azerbaijani Republic to improve infrastructure. Mao Zedong is the new "Big Brother" assigned by the Communist Party of CyberNations to President Aliyev. * November 1, 2008, evening. Azerbaijani leaders discuss important economic deals with the Sarnian Empire. * December 3, 2008, noon. The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates one week old. At the same time, the Republic signs a Non Aggression Pact and an economic deal with the Sarnian Empire. * December 5, 2008, night. The Azerbaijani Republic signs a trade agreement with Nagorno Karabakh. * December 6, 2008, evening. Azerdemiryolbank inaugurates his Head Quarter in Baku. * December 7, 2008, afternoon. The Republic officially closes diplomatic relations with the Sarnian Empire after Sarnian cancellation of the Non Aggression Pact. * December 7, 2008, evening. The Republic of Nagorno-Karabakh declares independence from Azerbaijan, which is the first nation to recognize the new Caucasian Republic. Membership in the Union of Transcaucasian Republics and Communist Party of Cyber Nations * December 8, 2008, morning. The Azerbaijani Republic, the Republic of Nagorno-Karabach and the Republic of Dagestan are the founder members of the Union of Transcaucasian Republics. * December 10, 2008, noon. The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates 2 weeks old and signs a Mutual Defense Pact with New Roma. * December 11, 2008, morning. The National Assembly of Azerbaijan approves a military intervention in the small nation of Qalaam, in a bid to oust Ayatollah Hussein's regime. On the same day Azinvestbank inaugurates its Head Quarter in Mingachevir. The Nation of Sovit Union sends 3.000.000 dollars as foreign aid. * December 12, 2008, afternoon. After only one day of fight, the Azerbaijani Army began the siege of Qalaam's Capital City. * December 13, 2008, morning. Azeri troops entered the Capital City of Ibrahal, Qalaam has been occupied. * December 14, 2008, afternoon. New Stadium construction completed in Absheron rayon. * December 17, 2008, evening. Due to the cheap prices in the oil market, the Azerbaijani Republic build infrastructures to store the oil and create an emergency reserve. Later in the night, following international reactions against Il Terra di Agea, the Azerbaijani Republic invades Southern Armenia in a bid to take control of the region. Operation Victoria, is being coordinated with Dagestani and Byzantine forces. * December 19, 2008, night. Azeri troops entered Nakhichevan City, the Azerbaijani Government created the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic and opened negotiations with New Roma to unificate Armenia. * December 20, 2008, morning. Establishment of the Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic. All territories historically under Azerbaijani rule are Unificated. * December 20, 2008, afternoon. Azeri troops occupy Northern Armenia, the Azerbaijani Government establishment an Interim Administration Council for Armenia to rebuild the nation's institutions and organizations. * December 21, 2008, afternoon. Baku Construction Company completed 2 new stadiums in Nakhichevan City * December 25, 2008, morning. The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates Republic Day, great parade and celebrations in Baku * December 26, 2008, evening. Establishment of the Armenian Autonomous Republic * December 28, 2008, noon. Azinvestbank opens new branch in Nakhichevan City * Decembter 28, 2008, evening. Riot police disperses a demonstration in Lakran. President Aliyev condemned violence against unarmed people, supporters of the Talysh independence. * December 29, 2008, afternoon. Talyshtan declares unilateral independence from Azerbaijan. President Ilham Aliyev mobilizes 4500 soldiers deployed in the region to assist law enforcment bodies in anti-partisan duties. Few hours later President Aliyev declares the State of Emergency in the south-eastern province of Talysh Mughan. Armed mobs gathered in Baku and Lakran engaged Government Forces leaving over one thousand bodies on the ground. Thousands reservit troops are being mobilized. * December 30, 2008, evening. Azeri Southern Command orders airstrike on Yardimly Town. Military reports 100 casualities amongst rebel ranks. 7000 Ethnic Azerbaijani are forced to leave the region. * December 31, 2008, morning. An unidefidied armed group held 150 hostages in Yardimly's hospital as reaction to yesterday's airstrike on the Town's suburbs. On the same day, President Aliyev states Azeri Army is ready to sustained land combat. Meanwhile in the northern neighbour of Dagestan, a communist uprising challenges the rightful republican Government, forcing Azerbaijan to fully mobilize his army and fight popular unrest in the whole transcaucasian region. * January 1, 2009, morning. Azerbaijani Army began Operation Unity in a bid to retake control of Dagestan. 15.000 troops are crossing the southern border of the Republic of Dagestan * January 2, 2009, evening. Azerbaijani troops enter Dagestani Capital, soldiers found communist rebel leader dead in his office. Medical battallion rescues Dagestani President Muhku Aliyev. * January 3, 2009, afternoon. Foreign investors protest over approved parliamentary amendments on competition law. On the same day, Caucasinvest Bank opens its headquarter in Baku. * January 4, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Republic addresses the Union of Transcaucasian Republics on the issues of separatist movements in the Transcaucasus and the ongoing war in Europe and Russia. * January 5, 2009, morning. Azerbaijani Army pulls out of Qalaam. On the same day, the Azerbaijani Republic withdraw from the "Dagestan Accords". * January 6, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Government announces new foreign policies to strenghten ties with Russian alliance rather than neighbouring New Roma. The Ministry of defense inaugurates new borders defence systems. * January 13, 2009, evening. President Ilham Aliyev addresses the nationand discusses defeat of Greater Nordland. On the same day a new Police Heaquarter opens in Nakhichevan City. * January 15, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Republic helds a meeting in Baku with Slavorussian and Value's representatives. Still developing the dream of a United Transcaucasus, Azerbaijan joins The International, War erupts in the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic * January 16, evening. Following the merger, the''' Azerbaijani Republic''' joines The International. * January 17, 2009, evening. The Azerbaijani Republic launches missile strikes on Talysh rebel positions. * January 20, 2009, night. Azeri troops cross the border into Talyhstan in a bid to oust the rebel government, heavy gunfire forces troops back to the border. * January 22, 2009, morning. Rebel Talysh troops launch missile strikes on southern Azerbaijan in retaillation to Azeri troops crossing the border. The Azerbaijani Aviation hits Talysh capital, killing 3 and injuring 10. * January 23, 2009, dawn. The Azerbaijani Army launches air strikes on Talysh rebel facilities north of Lakran City in retaliation of yesterday's missile strikes. * January 25, dawn The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates 2 months old, great parade in Baku * January 26, 2009, evening. UTR Airspace Violation incident The 2009 UTR Airspace Violation incident refers to the violation of Union's airspace by an Estovakian bomber on Monday 26, 2009, in Eastern Dagestan. Azerbaijani officials said that two Estovakian bombers violated the Union's airspace. Estovakia immediatly ceased any military operation which included an amphibious assault on the Eastern Dagestan oversea territory. Several Azeri expert teams were sent to Dagestan to investigate the incident. Azerbaijan’s Head Department of Defense, said that a B-25 and a B-17'aircraft bombers entered Dagestani airspace from Estovakia at 9.24 pm on Monday 26, January. A diplomatic incident also sparked because of Azerbaijan's words on RUSSIAN foreign policies. The Azerbaijani government immediatly apologized for the misunderstanding. On the same day, the Azerbaijani Republic and the Republic of Dagestan signed the Union Defense Act. * ''January 28, 2009, afternoon. Azerbaijan inaugurates its first Chatolic Church * January 29, 2009, night. Azerbaijani airstrike kills 129 in Talyhstan. Talysh rebels launch grad missiles in retaliatation. * January 30, 2009, evening. Following yesterday's bloody airstrikes, Azerbaijan and Talyhstan agreed to open peace talks after one month of silence. * February 1, 2009, afternoon. President Ilham Aliyev backs return of Double-Headed Eagle on Azerbaijan's Presidential Flag * February 6, 2009, morning. Talysh forces occupy Calilabad, triggering the Battle of Calilabad * February 9, 2009, evening. The Azeri Department of Defense is forced to cut a small ammount of money for the Military Research to invest in national economy. * February 10, 2009, night. Azeri army attempts to retake Calilabad from the Talysh Popular Front. Medical sources report 30 wounded and 19 dead. * February 11, 2009, afternoon. Stock Market Crashesdue to interruption of Silver-Gems trade agreements. Minerals manufacturing are paralized, Government approves financial rescue plan. On the same day, the Azerbaijani Republic receives $3.000.000 to invest in Infrastructures and labour facilities. * February 12, 2009, morning. The Azerbaijani Government approves a plan to convert prisoners into volounteer labour force to fund the war in Talyshstan. On the same day, in retaliation to the bomb attack at the Azeri embassy in Nakhichevan City, the Azerbaijani Airforce raids Lakran City killing 5. '''2009 Azerbaijani embassy bombing in Nakhichevan City The [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=48464 2009 Azerbaijani embassy bombing in Nakhichevan City] was the detonation of a truck bomb outside of the Azerbaijani embassy in the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic on February 12, 2009. The powerful blast killed the Ambassador and his family and injured at least 30. Witnesses in the area reported that the suspects parked their vehicle outside of the embassy, and left. A short time later the vehicle exploded. All of the casualties in the attack happened inside the embassy, and all were identified as being Azerbaijani. Inside the embassy there were the Ambassador, his wife, and his three daughters, all have been reported dead. This attack was the first one where Talysh insurgents used a car bomb. On the same day the Azeri aviation, in retaliation to the attack, bombed Lakran City. The Talysh Popular Front also conducted rocket barrage fire in Pushkino, no casualities were reported. * February 14, 2009, afternoon. Azeri Government agrees the "New Economy" plan The end of Talysh conflict and reconstruction * February 17, 2009, evening. Azerbaijan and Talyhstsan sign peace agreement, establishment of the Talysh-Mughan Autonomous Republic within Azerbaijani Government and influence. The Azeri government plans an anti-radiation system and puts an embargo on all good coming from contaminated Europe. Later in the night a group of counterfeiters raided the national mint and stole printing plates, Bank of Azerbaijan redesigns banknotes. * February 18, 2009, morning. National Environment Agency detects radioactive rain over Baku. On the same day, the Azerbaijani National Football Team flies to South Africa for a friendly match with the Sarnungian Republic. * February 21, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Government announces the creation of the Main Force Patrol as result to the merging of the four regional police forces of Armenia, Nakichevan, Azerbaijan and Talyshstan. * February 23, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Republic completes the new coastal defense line. On the same day, the government completes school construction project. * February 24, 2009, morning. Azerbaijan celebrates Republic Day marking 3 months old * February 25, 2009, afternoon. The Azerbaijani Government approves new measures to boost immigration * March 2, 2009, afternoon. The Electon Committee disqualifies the ANIP and CSP from running in May's general elections